Ser la undècima no dolerà ¿verdad?
by AngieRoxas
Summary: Ser una otaku fue genial, pero todo tuvo su final y renacer en el manga de mi anime favorito,me dio otra oportunidad, a pesar de intentar de ser la damisela en apuros , me obligaron a ser la jefa de la siguiente generaciòn, espero no morir por tanto sangrado nasal al estar rodeada de todos ellos
1. Chapter 1

**YO NO POSEO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN**

Vongola…..fue el significado de la más grande familia que existió; el décimo gobernó con todo lo que pudo él y sus guardianes ,con el objetivo y sueño de traer la familia que la primera generación quiso crear, fueron sueños que todos los jóvenes compartieron por muchos años desde sus inicios, siendo solo unos adolescentes, batallaron, rieron, lloraron, pero estuvieron juntos, las opciones fueron dadas y las elecciones también, como es la ley de la vida todos fueron creciendo tanto mental con físicamente, cada persona fue tomando sus propias decisiones ,formando sus propias familias, todo seguía su curso, pero el momento de la decisión final de cierto jefe estaba muy lejos, a través del tiempo había descubiertos muchos sentimientos ,de los cuales lo enredaban mucho más… _las quería a las dos_ , pero aun estaba cegado por un sol que solo lo ilusionaba y que no lo sacaba de la oscuridad , quien se apartaba en cada instante que se acercaba el a ella, pero en la oscuridad, solo tenía esa luz y paz que cierta joven le otorgaba.

Su vida con los civiles ya no sería de la misma forma, por lo que tendrían que irse apartándose de aquellos queridos por ellos para no dañarlos, Reborn le había advertido que _solo a una_ podría llevar , tenía que elegir ahora,, a sus 24 años, se iría con toda su familia a Italia pero dejando a sola una, quien no tenía nada que ver en ese mundo, o eso el creía, esa noche se lo diría no importaba que , lo haría.

Al terminar los preparativos , supo que para la joven no iba ser fácil después de todo lo que había entregado por él , tal vez lo odiaría, era el pensamiento en su mente pero estaba de acuerdo con eso; al llegar a su casa, el entro, la vio sentada mirando hacia el cielo, era hermosa, la chica que proclamaba desde su infancia que era suya; se había vuelto alguien tan fina que estaba seguro que no tendría dificultades de encontrar a alguien más, su hiperintuición le decía que ella lo sabía _.….si ella ya lo sabía….._ se paró y solo le sonrió…. _se veía tan hermosa_ , solo quería acercarse y besarla otra vez.

Pero ya no debía hacer eso, era un desgraciado por hacerla pasar por eso, _si lo era_ , al cercarse le dijo su decisión….que ….había elegido ….a Kyoko….no a ella.

Solo la vio que agacho su mirada y no quería verlo, volteo y se alejó de él,….

El entendió ,tenía que irse de una vez, pero antes sus palabras fueron grabadas en su ser…

 **No vuelvas jamás, por favor desu…**

Mi respuesta fue _…..te lo juro …_ o eso era lo que creía en ese entonces que haría

Era un maldito, lo era, fue duro decírselo, pero entendí que ella ,ya no quería, una vez me fuera,algo de mí, lo entendí, pero al voltear y verla, sentí algo diferente, como si algo anduviera mal, como si algo faltara, como si me quisiera decir algo más, como si ella quisiera ocultar algo que debería decirme, quise pedírselo, pero no debía, así que solo salí.

 **POV CHICA**

Tsuna san se fue, cada paso que dio me dolía en el fondo del corazón, fue difícil, más aun cuando estaba decidida a decírselo, pero habiendo elegido ,era más que obvio que no debía, porque si no en verdad perdería todo, _todo_ , lo perdí a él , ya no lo haría con este ser….- Fueron los pensamientos que tuvo, inconscientemente tomando protectoramente su vientre de forma protectora, sabía que si se lo decía, lo perdería todo, si él se enterara, las reglas de la mafia, son los que gobernarían su mundo de ella,….y de su pequeño ser que empezaba a formarse en su interior, al llegar a un acuerdo con Reborn, siendo el único que sabía, ella al no ser elegida por el décimo capo, sería borrada de toda cualquiera relación con la familia vongola,

Reborn la había visto crecer y la cuido como a una hija, sabía que si Tsuna se enteraba, o alguien relacionado con la familia vongola, pondría aquella regla y su preciado ser sería arrebatado de sus manos al instante en que naciera.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DE SUEÑO? !

Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en una casa aproximadamente a las 6 :00 am de una joven

-Hime chan baja de inmediato desu , no es bueno para una chica decir esas palabras desu, .-fueron las palabras de cierta castaña que dijo hacia su única hija-

Komen okasan de inmediato bajo-fue la respuesta dada por cierta chica con la cara de sueño

La chica energética, se paró, y se cambió, últimamente tenía ese sueño, en serio ahora tenía que anotar todo, debe de tener una relación ,tal vez pueda hacer una novela, de eso, no podía creer los sueños que tenía , bueno tal vez solo eran de su vida antigua, jeje, en serio, haber renacido fue lo mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta en donde renació, si fue la bomba, a ella le gustaba mucho ese manga ,lo supo por su hermano menor, quien a pesar de ser un otaku al 100% era el mejor, y a cada instante le contaba toda la trama de la historia, sabía que había renacido , pero no entendía porque en ese manga, ella era de las chicas super chic, la típica porrista, popular quien no podía hacer otra cosa que ver a chicos lindos y justo cuando se iba graduar se le iba a confesar ….típica shojo manga ….a un compañero de clase , cuando termina siendo aplastada por unos escombros al tratar de salvar a un niño, tal vez fue su recompensa, quien sabe, su lado otaku le emocionaba ya que era una otaku de armario, pero bueno a pesar de las memorias , le alegraba su familia, aunque sean solo ella y su madre…¿su padre?...¿dónde estará?, a decir verdad las habían abandonado, no sabía nada de él, y cuando se pregunta por el, su madre pone una cara triste, por lo que concluyó que desapareció, a decir verdad no le importó, su madre la cuido y protegió hasta el final, no sabría si podría soportar a alguien mandón, se siente feliz así como están, pero si su mamá se interesa en alguien tendría que pasar una evaluación, eso más la emocionaba pero…su madre jamás, jamás tuvo algún interés hacia muchos de los que se le proponían, si que era densa su madre, pero en fin.

Le alegraba haber heredado la hermosura de su madre, ella le dio algunos atoques por aquí y por allá, pero se sentía muy bella, sabía que si se pasaba se vendría el castigo típico para las vanidosas, por lo que intento ser la chica tierna y damisela en apuros, bueno era su sueño cumplido, estaba preparada para ser una tierna ama de casa como su madre, casarse con un hombre trabajador, vivir en una cómoda casa ,si ese es el plan, y nunca alguien podrá cambiarlo, nunca .

 _ **(Nunca digas nunca)**_

Me….Hi…me -Hime desu

 _¿Eh hiiiiii komen okasan?_

*Suspiro* Planeas mucho , mi pequeña Hime-Le dijo su madre con mucha ternura

 _*Asiente*por supuesto okasan, seré una muy buena ama de casa algún día-Fue la respuesta muy convincente de cierta joven_

Que linda mi Hime chan, estoy segura-Aún más emocionada la madre

 _Bueno es hora de irme, (mira el reloj), ya llegue tarde…ADIOS OKASAN…_

Sayonara Hime chan estaré esperándote

Haiiiiiiii-Se despide la hija corriendo

 **POV NORMAL**

Al correr como si su alma se lo llevara el diablo, puso su fondo de música de soul eater, le encantaba el opening 1. Preparados listo, fuera, corrió y corrió, cuando vio a algunos de sus compañeros solo camino, pero cuando se distraían volvía a correr, tatareo cada estrofa con cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a su escuela Namimori, si era muy femenina pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinada por las canciones fuertes de los animes, sus clases fueron normales todos la trataban como la princesa del salón, ella hablo con todos, sabía que estaba en ese manga, sabía que era la hija de ella, pero no sabía exactamente quién era, tenía otro apellido así que solo intento acoplarse, tal vez no tenía nada que ver aunque no vio a ningún personaje del manga, solo su madre, miro por todos lados, pero nada, bueno siguió sus días como una persona normal, a la hora de salida ,sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, un extraño presentimiento que no la dejo tranquila, en todo su camino a casa, miro por todos lados, pero no vio a alguna persona, cuando vio una pelota cruzar por su lado, estaba cerca al parque por lo que habían muchos niños jugando, cuando iba a voltear, un niño, cruzo por su costado, y corrió hacia la pista, al instante un tráiler apareció a mucha velocidad, el niño solo cogió su pelota y se quedó mirando hacia este, Hime soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y corrió hacia el niño, no lo pensó dos veces simplemente se abalanzo hacia él, lo agarro y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, se vio a si misma junto al niño a otro lado de la pista, lo sujetaba hacia ella, los padres del niño vinieron corriendo asustados, ella solo sonrió y le dijo que tuviera cuidado , tenía que irse, no quería tanta atención,…bueno en verdad si,.. Pero el niño necesitaba estar con sus padres, fue cuando vio al padre del niño, siempre se sintió incomoda con estas escenas, lo que hace que algunas veces se ponga a pensar si su padre por lo menos pensó en ella alguna vez, tal vez si pero y¿ si no? su vida era todo un drama. , eso fue raro… como logro cruzarlo tan rápidamente. Pero….un momento…tal vez ella….ella….era en realidad…una ¿súper atleta? wao eso sería increíble, bella, y una súper atleta siempre creyó que era muy débil, ya que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo corriendo, fue raro ya que su madre era un gimnasta en su juventud ella también lo intento pero su cuerpo era muy débil. Cuando decidió volver y continuar, le alegro que nada malo pasara, pero se le hacía tarde el anime de las 3 estaba a punto de comenzar tenía que irse rápido si quería llegar a tiempo,

La chica siguió corriendo, sin percatarse de que desde un edificio cierto hitman la observaba con mucha atención, inclinando su sombrero de fieltro, recuerdos volvieron a él al ver a cierta chica tropezando al tratar de bajar las escalares cayendo sin ninguna ayuda.

 _ **AngieRoxas:**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el siguiente capítulo**_

 _ **;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YO NO POSEO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 _Cierta joven estaba en el puente Namimori, era de noche ese día; había luna llena, era hermoso, eso era y pensaba cierto castaño, y no solo él sino también aquel alma que estuvo encerrado en su anillo pero para poder verla otra vez volvió a salir, rompiendo las reglas que lo regían, a pesar de todo ambos eran iguales, en muchos aspectos. Decidieron tomar sus propias decisiones, cada uno para su propio beneficio, pero era mucho más doloroso para uno , ya que hay un límite que se le ha dado, pero estaría a su lado sin importar que ._

 _FIN DEL SUEÑO_

 **POV HIME**

TuT

¿Por qué sigo teniendo estos sueños raros, en serio, sé que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero no sé qué es, se me hacen muy parecidos, pero sus rostros¿ por qué siempre están borrosos? Me da miedo saber lo que continuaba …..en serio…. Que miedo U3U

POV NORMAL

Al bajar , se encontró con su madre , como siempre era la más linda de todas, sabía que su madre era la linda Haru Miura, sabía algunas cosas de ella, que el mundo en el que estaba era un manga que vio en su otra vida, pero que a pesar de evitarlo, fue olvidando poco a poco, cada recuerdo de la serie se le empezaban a nublar, por un lado le dio miedo, olvidarse de su antigua vida, pero le alegraba que al 100% eso aún no pasara.

Se puso firme y se sentó en su silla habitual, eran las 7:00 y el más alegre y genial día…¡.SÁBADO!….supuestamente hoy se podía dormir hasta tarde, pero su vida no se lo permitía, ¿por qué? Muy sencillo, los sábados daban los programas que más les gustaba a parte de los animes que comenzaban a las 12:00; nada más y nada menos, que los ídolos del momento, sí que sus hormonas habían aflorado, no podía evitar gritar en su propia sala, al ver a todos los cantantes que pasaban por casi su misma edad, a pesar de estar sola, o a veces acompañada de su madre exageraba en todo eso, tanto que por algún castigo divino hubo un tipo de mecanismo de su cuerpo por lo cual terminaba por desangrar por la nariz, en serio, ¿SANGRAR POR LA NARIZ? ¿CÓMO LE PODÍA PASAR ESO A ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ A ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ? – Eran los pensamientos de cierta chica que a pesar de haber vivido la explosión de hormonas , no podía evitarlo de nuevo.

Lágrimas de sangre salían por sus dos ojitos, y el drama se armaba, su madre que la veía, solo se reía de las ocurrencias de su hija, sí que era muy alegre y divertida, OuO

Ya era la hora del almuerzo , recordó que el lunes regresaba Yoshi (Yoshi era su amigo de la infancia)si tenía un amigo de la infancia, que por cierto casi lo atropella con su triciclo, en serio su amistad se formó por un atropello, a la edad de 8 años, era muy alegre y sobreprotector con ella y su amiga Dana(Dana era su única verdadera amiga), ella también regresaba ese mismo día de viaje , habían acordado irse los tres el mismo día ,pero ella como era muy débil no pudo viajar con ellos, así que se fueron por distintos rumbos, los tres iban a viajar por tres distintos países y luego reencontrarse, se suponía que ella iría a España, pero sus exámenes médicos fueron un fiasco y termino por quedarse, *suspiro*, en serio estaba muy emocionada por ir, pero que se le va hacer.

Mientras se lamentaba lo sucedido, por la ventana, cierto Hitman la observaba ….. _sí que era muy interesante, muy parecida a su madre físicamente, y ….ciertamente …..características únicas de su …padre…._ eran sus pensamientos.

Sorahime Sky Miura… _en serio Haru era su madre, era la única que le pondría ese nombre_

Edad: 14 años

Madre: Haru Miura

Padre : …..

Estudiante de Namimori

 _Promedio regular para una chica de su edad_

Amigos cercanos:

Yoshi Takado

Dana Irie

 _Interesantes amigos que atrae esta chica_ \- Fueron los pensamientos que se formulaba, mientras ignoraba a su objetivo; **Hime chan intentando de parar el pequeño sangrado nasal que se presentaba, queriendo morir por no haber podido ver al mejor del top5.**

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras Sorahime, al parar el sangrado, decidió salir para pasar las pocas horas que le quedaban tal vez ir al parque le quite esta extraña sensación que le daba en su espalda, tenia de nuevo ese sentimiento de que algo le iba a suceder ese día, trato de despejarse y salió. Al pasar pudo ver un camión de mudanza en el puesto que nunca había visto abierto , pero sabía que fue muy bueno en algún tiempo, ¿Cuál es?, pues el famoso **Takesushi** , esto le llamo la atención, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar cerca, se puso detrás de un poste de luz, habían muchas cajas, y de él salió un anciano, que se le era muy conocido, y a su atrás un niño intentando ayudarlo, parecía de su edad de ella, pero era muy alto, y…y-….era ..muy….LINDOOOOOOOOO, no tenía que sucumbir; sabìa que sil o hacia necesitaría una transfusión…. _de nuevo_ . …TuT….pero más importante ese chico se parecía a el…a ese chico.. pero era imposible.. puede ser que sea su…no pudo decir más solo se quedó, observando como entraron los dos juntos, ella volteo, y su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, tal vez debería irse y presentarse correctamente o tal vez debería irse de ahí, no sabía que hacer entonces lo decidió, se arregló la falda, puso su mejor sonrisa y decidió _LARGARSE DE AHÍ_ , tomo impulso, y corrió, pero no avanzo ni dos pasos, porque choco, con algo, _**tan firme**_ , tanto fue el impacto que termino por ir para atrás, pero no fue así sintió, dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron fuertemente ;al percatarse, abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, y solo se encontró **con dos hermosos ojos** y alguien muy alto, este la saco de su aturdimiento preguntándole ¿Quién eres? Y una gran sonrisa, esto fue el arma mortal que la derrumbó y callo literalmente en sus brazos, si pudo reconocer esa sonrisa, era inconfundible, era la de un Yamamoto, tan linda que terminaría de derretir a cualquiera y también con un chica como ella.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero sintió que alguien le hablaba, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos ;se encontraba recostada en un sillón, pudo observar al chico cerca de ella, mirándola con mucha atención, al darse cuenta de que se despertó, solo le sonrió y le dijo:

 **¿Te encuentras bien? Jaja me asusté mucho cuando te caíste**

¡¿Eh?! Si, discúlpame mucho , lamento haberte hecho preocupar O/O

 **No te preocupes, me alegra que este bien, tal vez tuviste mucho calor, y no tomaste tu leche, de la tarde¿ no? JAJA**

 **OwO** *Pensamientos* Tranquila, recuerda tu arduo entrenamiento para no sucumbir

 **Es que mi padre me dice mucho que tengo que tomarme mi leche, a mí me encanta… pero no a mi hermana jajaja**

TuT *Pensamientos*( Q-Que lindo no puedo soportarlo más ,tengo que salir de aquí o mi autocontrol cesará) *Se levanta* Muchas gracias ¿eh…..?

 **Oh jaja disculpa no me he presentado mi nombre es Yamamoto Naoki**

..Muchas gracias Yamamoto san, mi nombre es Sky Miura Sorahime

 **Sorahime chan jaja que lindo nombre**

….*pensamientos* PELIGRO PELIGRO SAL DE AHÍ O PERDERAS EL AUTOCONTROL .Ano muchas gracias …¿Naoki …kun?

 **¿Eh? Entonces ahora somos amigos jaja**

Si muchas gracias por ayudarme te lo agradezco, pero ya me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

 **Claro ten cuidado, no me gustaría que le hicieran daño a alguien tan linda como tú, Hime .. …¿qué fue eso? parecía que algo exploto OuO**

*pensamientos* algo exploto…ese fue el autocontrol de Hime…NO PIERDAS HIME SE FUERTE

Bueno ya me voy hasta luego Naoki kun, salúdale al señor que estaba contigo de mi parte

 **Ok Hime chan**

 **CON NAOKI Y SU ABUELO**

 _ **¿Es ella?- Fue la voz de un anciano que se acercaba por la dirección contraria**_

 **-Si, si los datos son correctos**

 _ **-Es una niña, -**_

 **-Si, lo es**

 _ **-Espero que tu padre pueda convencerlo a el**_

 **-Yo también**

 _ **-Parecía alguien muy agradable, Sorahime chan¿ no?**_

 **-Si jaja era muy linda…. y no huele a sangre como el**

 **POV SORAHIME**

NO PUEDO CREERLOOOOOOO CONOCÍ AL HIJO DE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI, ERA TAN LINDOOOOOOOO, CASI PIERDO MI AUTOCONTROL Y MUERO DESANGRADA…. OTRA VEZ…*SUSPIRO*

 **POV NORMAL**

Un joven madre seguía preparando la cena, preguntándose porque su hija se demoraba tanto, le parecía gracioso que le encante siempre estar atenta todo, ya habían pasado 14 años desde ese día, su vida fue tranquila, pero estaba al borde de serlo, esa edad es cuando todo comienza, para todos, pero protegería a su única hija con todo su ser. Fue despertada de sus pensamientos cuando su timbre sonó, creyó que era su hija que se había olvidado sus llaves otra vez, pero cuando abrió todo fue distinto, ahí estaba el.

 **Caos Haru, es hora**

…

 **ANGIEROXAS**

 **SALUDOS , GRACIAS A TODOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda por favor escríbanme o si quieren que algún personaje entre me ayudarían mucho**

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo no poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn, descargo de responsabilidades**

 **Para este capítulo serán así los diálogos**

 **HIME CHAN**

 _REBORN_

HARU

*(PENSAMIENTOS)*

" _ **El futuro líder será elegido, ambos deberán enfrentarse a muerte, si desean ese puesto el ganador será, el undécimo Vongola, jefe de la más grande mafia, y el perdedor, será exterminado de este mundo junto a sus aliados."**_

Fueron las palabras que se escuchaban a pesar de que todo era alumbrado solo por la luna llena, todos a sus alrededor, esperaban la iniciación, al frente se ubicaban ciertos jóvenes de los cuales, estaban a decididos a matar, pero en el centro uno en especial, que la observó como si al eliminarla todo se resolvería , y para él así era, todo estaba en juego la vida de todos dependía de eso, sentía una gran tristeza en ella, y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo con su último aliento…

 **TINK TINK**

 **POV HIME**

Eso, fue extraño, demasiado a lo que suelo soñar, pero que frío hace, desde de ayer he tenido esta extraña sensación de que algo va a pasar, mañana comienzan mis clases, espero que todo salga bien, desde ayer para colmo mi madre ha estado algo diferente , me dijo que alguien nos visitaría el día de hoy, *suspiro*, es extraño, pero bueno no tengo nada de especial así que no debo de molestarme, aunque ver al hijo de Yamamoto san me hace creer que tal vez no, pero es más probable que sea como mi madre cuando era una niña, eh..civil si eso, bueno mientras no tenga que pelear, y solo ser la damisela está todo bien para mí jeje.

Al bajar me tropecé por algún motivo con mi propio pie…oh vamos.. en serio.. y caía, terminé por golpearme bien duro atrás si me entienden, cuando me percaté pude observar a cierto chico a mi frente alcé la mirada y lo vi bien fue cuando mi alma se enfrió, si eso puede llegar a ser posible, esos ojos negros, ese sombrero de fieltro, y esas inconfundibles patillas rizadas, si…e-era –e-el, inmediatamente, retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared, Por qué? , por que estaba el ahí, que hacía, tal vez se equivocó o solo visitaba a su antigua conocida que era mi madre, por un instante lo recordé, él puede leer mi mente tengo que calmarme, respira y hazte la sorprendida…y actúa como cualquier adolecente normal haría

 **KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , un ladrón desu, OKASANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ayúdame desuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(preparada para lagrimear)**

 _Caos Dame Hime_

 **¿Eh? ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? T-TU..T-TU-(sonrojada) GUAPO SIN,…SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE TACTO, NADIE ME HABÍA LLAMADO ASÍ DESDE LA PRIMARIA.**

 _*sonrisa ladeada*…. Tal astilla_

 **¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?**

 _Haru maman tengo hambre_

Hai Reborn chan

 **¿Reborn chan? Okasan que no ves al ladrón, acaso te tiene amenazada porque le sirves de comer**

Hahi Hime chan Reborn es un amigo de la familia, ha venido a ayudarte, en tu estudios, y prepararte así que come o se te hará tarde

….

 **NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(hiperventilando) NO NO NO NO NO NO PUEDE SER OTRA VEZ, EDUCARME PERO ESTO YO YA LO HE VISTO**

 **OKASAN NO NECESITO A NADIE PARA QUE ME AYUDE EN MIS ESTUDIOS ( por favor que no sea eso no por favor no) OBSTUVE UN BUEN PROMEDIO, Y¿ PORQUE ALGUIEN COMO EL ME TIENE QUE AYUDAR OKASAN ?**

 _Porque se lo que las personas como tu necesitan_

 **Como si tú supieras de mi (sexy pero muy sexy) tu que no sabes nada de mi**

 _Se lo suficiente como para que te enfrentes a tu_ _ **padre**_

… **..(Esto no puede ser, mi padre)….**

 **¿Mi padre? ¿Tú conoces a mi padre?**

 _Claro que si pues fui su maestro_

 **Eso quiere decir que mi padre es es es ….* Dino Cavalloneeeeeeeeee desu ***

 _Tu padre el gran décimo Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada_

… **.EH….EH….TSUNAYOSHI SAWADAAAAAAAAAAA DESU**

 **(Desmayo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo no poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn, descargo de responsabilidades**

 **Para este capítulo serán así los diálogos**

 **HIME CHAN**

 _REBORN_

HARU

*(PENSAMIENTOS)*

* _Siempre serás un Dame por estas decisiones que tomas_

Lo sé

 _Ellas no merecían esto_

….L-Lo sé …. *

 **POY HIME**

 ***T-TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA….¿ES MI PADRE? PERO …..YO….NO…***

 **¿Quién es mi padre? ¿cómo es ese Tsunayoshi Sawada?**

 _Como te lo dije antes de que te desmayaras, es el más grande jefe de la mafia_

 ***no puede ser tengo que seguir actuando***

 **¿Mafia? Dices que el hombre al que nunca he visto en toda mi vida es de la mafia? Y más importante aún ¿por qué estas acá?**

… _Para …._

 ***no nono todo menos eso***

 _Para entrenarte para ser la undécima vongola_

 **Estás loco, como se te ocurre eso, yo una jefa de la mafia, no no no, esta debe ser una cámara escondida**

 ***No es posible la tranquila vida que iba a tener, se fue por el caño, pero se supone que iba a ser una civil , la damisela en apuros, enamorarme del héroe y formar una gran familia, ser una gran ama de casa, como mi okasan, pero no ser la hija de Tsunayoshi Sawada al cual en este momento me dan ganas de …aura maligna a su alrededor….porque a mi desu, pero esperen un momento como es que nunca supe nada de el… yo…***

 **Antes de nada, donde está el hombre que solo ayudo a mi** **madre a crearme**

Reborn se quedó observando las acciones de la hija de su antiguo estudiante, se le veía nerviosa

 _Él está en Italia, no se ha comunicado con nadie desde que se proclamó, la sucesión_

 **Espera espera espera, ¿sucesión?**

 _Si para que te conviertas en la undécima_

 **Con todo respeto..cof cof ESTAS DEMENTE *(lindo pero demente)* , Solo soy una chica de secundaria, la cual aún tiene mucho por recorrer, la cual aun ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso, ni que hablar de novio, DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO, yo, yo no soy fuerte en absoluto, mi cuerpo es débil**

 _Por eso estoy acá, si no deseas_ **morir** _, será que mejor olvides todo lo de damisela en apuros que espera a su príncipe_

 ***sonrojada***

 **Como …como… como …sabes eso *preguntando con mucho terror***

 _Mamoru kun, sabía que me protegerías desu_

 _Mamoru kun seré en el futuro tu esposa desu_

* **SONROJADA HASTA EL LIMITE***

 **Hahi como… como tu, nadie ….nadie… sabe**

 _Es increíble todos los sueños que una chica escribe en un diario, y todo sobre un solo chico *sonrisa malvada* (levantando un cuaderno rosado)_

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII mi diario oooooooooooooo desu**

POV REBORN

Cuando la miré era parecida a su madre pero con ciertos rasgos de su padre, imaginar, que está a punto de descubrir secretos que estuvieron en toda su vida, pero es momento de empezar , no se puede perder más tiempo, ya que _**el**_ pronto vendrá, y su sed de sangre no estará satisfecha hasta verla caer.

 **Angieroxas**

 **Saludos desu**

 **Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron sus comentarios , me dan muchas más ganas de escribir, mi corazón dice doki doki.**

 **Pues verán he leído cada uno de sus PM, y si estoy de acuerdo con los sentimientos encontrados hacia Tsuna *Cof cof se esconde disimuladamente * pero todo se irá aclarando.**

 **Con respecto a Reborn x Sora, eso aún está por verse, todavía no sé pero, si que me agarraron fría, pero suena bien, aunque aún falta que aparezcan algunos más personajes ya apareció Naoki, y pronto serán el resto ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo no poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn, descargo de responsabilidades**

 **Para este capítulo serán así los diálogos**

 **HIME CHAN**

 _REBORN_

HARU

*(PENSAMIENTOS)*

Escenario 1

*La llama del cielo, no debería de existir más, es un martirio para todos los demás, y mucho más las llama del cielo de la mafia vongola, todos sabemos que ellos son los pilares de aquella mafia, por eso a aquellos, que nacerán, hijos de grandes líderes, tendrán la carga, de destruir aquella poderosa llama con su existencia, no habrá ningún nacimiento con la herencia que predispondrá a aquello.*

Escenario 2

*No puedo permitir que todo termine aquí, la familia que construí no puede morir aquí *

Escenario 3

*El pasado y el presente se encontraron ante una mujer con cabellos cortos ,la cual se rindió ante la presencia de un hombre, pero con _dos almas fusionadas_ únicamente en aquella noche*

 **POV HIME**

*Aun no entiendo como esto me tiene que estar pasando, no es justo, pero porque tuvo que ser el mi padre, y más aun porque tuvo que hacerle eso a mi madre, siempre fui una fan del Tsuna Haru, pero que todo llegaría a esto, por que nos abandonó, si él es ese supuesto jefe acaso no tenía que ser el adorable Tsuna , porque tuvo que hacerle tanto daño a mi madre, al principio deseaba saber sobre mi padre, incluso hasta creía que era Gokudera, y mi mente de fangirl gritó por Enma o Dino ¡OH VAMOS DIGO SON REALMENTE TORPES Y ADORABLES! *

* Pero con el tiempo, deje de creerlo y tratar de olvidar, eso solo causaba dolor para mi okasan, tengo miedo, de verlo, tengo miedo de saber quién es el…. _ahora_.*

 **POV NORMAL**

Sorahime estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, desde que había llegado ayer Reborn , muchas preguntas fueron sin resolver en su vida, su mamá parece solo tratar de asimilar todo, aun recordaba su conversación esa mañana.

FLASH BACK

 **¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAS MI DIARIO, ES PRIVADO, Y TODO LO QUE DICE EN EL!**

 _Vaya sí que tiene bien flechada ese tal Mamoru_

 ***Sonrojada* e-eso n-no te importa, no es de tu incumbencia, no metas a Mamoru kun en esto**

 **Ya dejemos de hablar de esto…*aun sonrojada*..pero aun así, okasan ¿ t-tu sabias de esto?**

*con la mirada baja*, pues versas Hime chan, lo siento tanto, perdóname, creo que te aleje de él, e intente protegerte, pero la mafia siempre te encuentra aunque te ocultes

 ***Okasan….esperen un momento, ..lo que okasan está diciendo..no es verdad..no sé porque pero ..***

 **Eso no es verdad okasan tu no intentaste separarte, él te alejo, sin motivo, hiriéndote**

Hime chan no, no odies a tu padre, no quiero ver odio en ti mi amable Hime chan

 **O-Okasan*ese sujeto lastimo mucho a mi okasan, pero que es esta extraña sensación de que me invade, será esa llamada hiperintuicion* estoy condenada, siento que aún me ocultan algo, ***

 ***Al separarme de mi madre solo le sonreí, y le dije***

 **Okasan no llores, algo como esto no va a derrumbar a Sorahime, desu, pase lo que pase, no voy a cambiar, te lo prometo, así que por favor vuelve a ser mi dulce okachan**

Hai, te quiero tanto mi tierna Hime chan

 **Durante el desayuno, intente de no hablar de ese tema, pero aun había tantas preguntas, acerca de mi padre, fue cuando Reborn decidió salir, dijo que no volvería hasta muy tarde.**

FIN FLASH BACK

 **POV HIME**

 ***Después de eso, todo estuvo normal, hasta hoy, me levante temprano, Reborn ya estaba en el comedor, tuve terror toda la noche, pensé que si no me levantaba temprano terminaría con algo parecido a lo que sé que tuvo que pasar sus antiguos alumnos, pero no a mí y tenía que seguir así, digo ,dudo mucho que sobreviviría a algo como aquello, pero bueno ese era un nuevo día pasara o que pasara, no involucraría a su madre en algo como eso, la mafia no la lastimaría, tenía que planear algo, la protegería, fueron sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su clases.***

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras tanto en las calles caminaba cierto rubio que, a pesar de todos lo rasguños y moretones, seguía hacia sus clases, ya se había tardado mucho con el encuentro que había tenido hace unos momentos, tenía que llegar rápido no quería que ella se preocupara más de la cuenta, en serio, no le importaría de cualquiera, pero no podría hacerle pasar eso a ella, aunque tal vez le pregunte por las heridas, pero bueno poco a poco ¿no?

Hime seguía caminando hacia su secundaria cuando escucho a sus amigos gritar desde el fondo Sora chan, Hime chan, cuando ella volteó pudo notar a sus dos amigo más cercanos, pero recordó que hoy… lo volvería a ver…. a su amado Mamoru kun, e _l príncipe de sus sueños_ , volteo a todos lados pero no lo pudo detectar, su radar estaba funcionando mal ese día ,que raro, parecería que estaba señalando a todos lados, (un pequeño mechón en su cabeza estaba girado para tres lugares en especial), que raro-…

 **Ohaiyao mina**

Ohaiyo Hime, Sora, ¿cómo estuviste?-Preguntaron ambos amigos

 **Bien …supongo ….que en calma* aunque acabo de descubrir una terrible realidad, sin contar sobre que acabo de conocer sobre mi padre, si todo normal jeje***

¿Estás segura? –preguntó cierta pelirroja con gafas

 **Eh …si, no se preocupen jeje son solo cosas mías, pero¿ no han visto a Mamoru kun por algún lado?**

 _Debe de estar en alguna pelea. Como es un delincuente, - Intervino un chica de pelo rosado, con un mirada de menosprecio hacia ellos En serio …. Tienes que revisarte los ojos, que gustitos tienes, y más con tu estúpida formar de hablar ._

 **Q-Que dijistes ¿ C-Como te atreves?*apunto de lanzarse hasta que escucho***

Sorahime , ¿te encuentras bien?-De cierto chico rubio

 **Hahi Mamoru kun *corazones por todos lados* *ojos de corazón*Estoy bien, digo Buenos días**

*Sonrisa rompecorazones, la cual traspaso directamente al corazón de Hime*

A su frente se encontraba cierto rubio que ante la apreciación de Hime :

Joven rubio con una sonrisa que rompería el corazón de cualquier chica, el viento soplando hacia él, lo hacía lucir mucho más guapo, el corazón de Hime no parecía dejar de latir, hasta podría decir que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, habían corazones por todos lados, poseía dos pircings en la oreja derecha, y uno en la ceja izquierda, su camisa estaba desalineada, y abierta, con la imagen en su polo acerca de un grupo de rock, con un collar negro, que contrastaba la piel de aquel joven y para rematarla sus ojos de un color celeste que la miraban con cierta suavidad en la cual si lo mirabas fijamente te podrías perder y nunca te gustaría ser encontrada….Si damas y caballeros…el príncipe azul de nuestra querida Hime chan era el típico chico malo de la escuela… Mamoru Ryusaki…..el supuesto denominado delincuente de la escuela, aquel que venía casi siempre con rasguños, de los cuales la mayoría atribuían a sus peleas sin sentido pero Hime chan sabía que no era así, fue difícil para ella acercarse mucho a él.

Todos a su alrededor, observaban al chico, con una mirada de desaprobación, pero Hime jamás lo hizo desde que lo conoció, ella jamás lo juzgo, más aun estuvo con él en sus momentos más difíciles, ella solo le sonreía, para todos era la escoria de la sociedad, pero ella jamás lo vio con esos ojos ,sino con una calma como si lo aceptara, todo de él, con si fuera un hermoso cielo, que aceptaba todo en el ( chicle ¿no? Jeje)

Hime aún seguía a su lado apreciando a cada instante aquel rubio, pero se detuvo al ver sus heridas, esta se paró y se puso en frente de el sorprendiéndolo

 **Ano ne, Mamoru kun eh..estas lastimado *Tonta eso es más que obvio, mátenme ahora por favor desu***

Eh … Hime… no es nada

 **P-pero tienes que ir a la enfermería**

Estoy bien ahora tenemos clases

P-Pero..( Mamoru baka…..esas peleas….. se quién eres no tienes que ocultarte y hacer que otros piensen mal de ti, estoy segura que fue por alguna buena razón)

¡OTRA VEZ RYUSAKI SAN METIENDOTE EN PELEAS, DEJANDO EN MAL A NUESTRA INSTITUCION, TAN SOLO MIRATE!

…..

ERES UNA ESCORIA

…

 **Deténgase no permitiré que le hable así a Mamoru kun el, no es ese tipo de personas**

Sorahime

Sky san no debería de meterse con estas personas, solo le traerá mala reputación, de seguro debe de estar con algo ilegal

 ***Algo ilegal, que tontería me pregunto qué diría si supiera del legado de mi supuesta familia descubierta, de seguro le da una ataque al saber que esta escuela, está a punto de ser el punto de encuentra de varias asociaciones de la mafia, si…. es lo que veo venir.***

Detente Sorahime

 **Hahi**

*sonrisa* No te metas….si ya termino sensei, me voy a clases

… **..Mamoru kun…..*Sollozos. Por qué cuando hablo con el no puedo dejar de actuar y sentirme como la damisela en peligro, porque quiero que se preocupe por mí, no no debo de llorar, basta hime chan , no lo hagas, te lo advierto,. No lo hagas… vale… suéltalo***

 **Hahi *sollozos* M-Mamoru kun, por que**

Eh…H-Hime chan no no llores, no sé pero lo siento*suspiro lo siento si perdóname*

 _ **La hiciste llorar que hombre-Fue uno de los comentarios de un de sus compañeros**_

No fue esa mi intención*Maldición solo quise que no se metiera en problemas por mi culpa, por que esta llorando* No me gusta verte llorar

 **¿Eh?**

*Sonrojado, pero volteo rápidamente, nada solo que tenemos que ir a clases, la sujeto y se fueron corriendo a clases, desde atrás los dos amigos solo se dieron una mirada complaciente, este sería un día largo*

 ***Sonrisa y mirada cálida mientras corrían hacia su salón de clases* Lo sabía , siempre lo supe, Mamoru kun…es una buena persona.. me siento tan segura a su lado, no quiero que esto acabe, .. no.. nada acabara esto.. nada podrá apartarme de el .Quiero estar con el, mi héroe, mi protector, nada me hará apartarme de el***

Fueron los pensamientos de cierta principessa, de la mafia que anhelaba con el corazón pero el destino no aceptara ya que su verdadero camino era otro, la cual estaba marcado desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos aun sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar,*Kyaa típica escena de comedia romántica con ..Mamoru kun* , no se percató, de ciertas pisadas y palabras de su profesor, el cual dejaba pasar a dos estudiantes, todos dieron sus comentarios a su alrededor, cuando Hime sintió su presencia, levanto su mirada, y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al verlos ahí, era casi la misma imagen, de aquellos ,todas las chicas de su alrededor, no dejaba de aclamar por ellos, mientras ella no podía creer que estuvieran ahí, no ese mismo día, en serio no estaba bromeando Reborn, esto iba en serio, fue cuando al verlos bien, ahí estaban ….escucho al sensei pronunciar sus nombres**

 **Gokudera Hayate**

 **Yamamoto Naoki**

 **Sentía que todo se le iba y que iba a caer inconciente, pero los vio antes acercándose, si no mal recuerda, Gokudera albino ,pateo el escritorio se su padre cuando se conocieron , tenía que estar preparada, donde estaba su casco cuando lo necesitaba, fue cuando se puso tiesa, y ante las llamadas del sensei, estos dos no hicieron caso, uno sonreía, y el otro tenía el ceño fruncido, ..Ah viene el bulling- Fue su pensamiento… pero lo que paso fue para matar a cualquiera, pudo sentir algo cálido en su mejilla derecha y mano derecha.**

 **Abrió los ojos y ahí estaban ambos, atacando por ambos lado, NAOKI ESTABA BESANDO SU MEJILLA IZQUIERDA , Y ARRODILLÁNDOSE, HAYATE TOMO SU MANO DERECHA Y CON SUAVIDAD DEPOSITO UN BESO EN ELLA, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, cuando todo se volvió negro.**


	6. Chapter 6

YO NO POSEO A KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES

 **¡SOLO PUEDE EXISTIR UN SOLO CIELO VONGOLA…. INSIGNIFICANTE MUJER…, TODO VONGOLA ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO ….. TÚ Y TODA TU FAMILIA DESAPARECERÁ!**

 **Hey Dame Hime ,¿ hasta cuando crees que puedes dormir ?**

Solo un ratito más…eh…un momento…Dame Hime?

QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVIÓ…..oh …joven guapo está a mi altura, y es casi de mi edad..un momento.. yo lo recuerdo… Reborn?

 **Apúrate y vamos a clases..mira que cuando ya iban a introducirme a tu clase te desmayas, tan dame**

…Un momento clase…uniforme…. Hiiiiiiiii estas en mi clase.

… **.. Sabes mejor muere….(apuntando con una pistola)**

Hiiiiiiiii ¿que haces? _…( no…. me va a disparar, y estaré desnuda nooooooooooo justo hoy estoy usando el de namekage hiiiiiii noo )_

 **Entonces apúrate, o acaso quieres que todos vean tus pantis de namekage**

…Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿como sabes esoooooo?

 **-Soy un hitman que te crees…**

Mas bien un pervertido …desu

 **Dijiste algo…**

Hiiiiiiii NO nandemonai desu jejeje

Un momento Reborn… esos chicos que ingresaron antes que tú,,.. ¿quiénes son?

 **Ah… (Lanzando una mirada aguda pero linda y sexy) ya lo verás (sonriendo de lado)**

¿Cómo que ya lo veré?, eran de hecho los hijos de Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto takeshi san, eran más que obvios, no puede ser, …no quiero estar en pantis cualquier día menos hoy noo T.T mejor dicho nunca

Cuando fui poco a poco a mi salón, pero a pasos largos gracias a la pistola en mi cintura, pude llegar a mi salón, ahí vi a todos mis compañeros, alzaron la mirada hacia mí, busque a mis amigos, pero estaban a un lado, y en medio de los dos estaba Mamoru kun, tenía dos moretones , uno en la mejilla y el otro en el ojo derecho y su uniforme se veía muy desecho, inmediatamente, corrí haca ellos, ellos al verme, se levantaron, no pude articular alguna palabra, Mamoru kun se acercó y me puso hacia su atrás, me sorprendí con ese trato, pero vi que estaba mirando furiosamente a Reborn ,Naoki Y Hayate kun?

Los tres estaban en mi atrás recientemente, no los había notado a ellos dos.

Mamoru kun me puso muy protectoramente y mis amigos también, con excepción de Dana chan, Yoshi kun y Mamoru kun, se pusieron en mi frente, que habrá pasado mientras estuve fuera de combate?

Aléjense de ella les advierto- dijo Mamoru kun

Reborn se acercó, más y derribó a Mamoru kun y a Yoshi kun en un instante, no pude soportar mas

¡DETENTE QUE LES ESTAS HACIENDO A MIS AMIGOS REBORN!

 **Dame Hime es hora de que aprendas la verdadera cara de la mafia**

 **Eh.. pero que ..** _ **nonono esto no puede ser que clase de prueba es esto, pero no voy a permitir que los dañe….**_

Mafia? Preguntaron mis amigos

 _Piensa piensa lo tengo si es un juego ,_ que es muy severo y solo los más rudos pueden ingresar _, jeje , por favor por favor que lo crean_

Oh ya veo ,mis padres me dijeron que algo asi se juagaba en sus tiempos pero que solo un grupito lo jugaba – Fueron los comentarios de varios alumnos

 _(De seguro era el grupito de mi…p-padre-ay Kamisama aun es difícil pronunciarlo aun siendo solo en mi mente)_

 _No se que ha pasado pero es mejor llevarme a Rebon y a los demás afuera_

Anone Reborn eh,, …no creo que debamos hablar esto aca, te parce si lo hablamos afuera donde nadie nos mire

 **Vaya (sonrisa ladeada )créeme niña soy mucho mayor para ti a pesar de mi apariencia.**

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal comentario: QUE..

QUE TE CREES PARA DECIRLE ESO EH MALDITO

 _Me sorprendió escuchar eso de Yoshi, y Mamoru kun_

Todos nos estaban viendo así solo hice lo que estoy seguro herede de mi p-padre solo pronuncie un :

Hiiiiiiiiii y Sali corriendo hacia el patio.


End file.
